


Fix You

by RowanJay78



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Killing Game Was A Virtual Reality Simulation (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Mild Gore, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Tags May Change, Trauma, Trigger warnings all over this, i will tag characters and ships as they appear, please keep in mind it may take a while for your favourite characters to appear!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanJay78/pseuds/RowanJay78
Summary: When waking up from the simulation, its only natural that everything will seem too much. For the actors and actresses, there needs to be severe rehabilitation for the trauma they would have gone through. What better way to cope with memories from a simulation with another simulation?In which each character wakes up after their deaths, and need to learn to trust each other, forgive themselves, and most importantly, live with what they had gone through before hand. It won't be easy, but Team Danganronpa is up for the challenge.
Relationships: Kuwata Leon/Maizono Sayaka
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Fix You

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! just wanted to quickly place a trigger warning! if youre not okay with mentions of trauma, violence, and other things inside that bracket then please proceed with caution - or if its too much for you, as much as i regret to say this, i wouldnt recommend reading this. also spoilers for trigger happy havoc!
> 
> the only appearing characters so far are leon and sayaka. ill add character/relationship tags as others appear!

When she woke up, she couldn’t even remember her own name. It was like her memory had been purged, and all she could remember was blurs of memories. A knife, a shower, a door… Banging. Loud, deafening thumps, as a boy called her name. Was he angry? Was he going to hurt her? She wasn’t sure what she could remember clearly, but the mere memories made her heartbeat rise, her breathing quicken, and suddenly she found herself sat on the floor, hugging her knees.

Feeling around her for something to hold, maybe even protection, she felt a flashlight near her feet. Upon picking it up, she realised that it didn't quite look exactly like a flashlight, and there was a small post-it note attached to the side.

_ “Welcome back, Sayaka.” _

Sayaka? Was that her name? She wasn’t sure, but… there was a strange sense of familiarity, and a rising feeling of ownership. 

_ “Turn on the flashlight to regain all your memories from before and during the game.” _ _   
_ _   
_ “...The game?” She muttered to herself, attempting to scour her empty memory for some recognition. She didn’t remember ever taking part in a game, but considering she didn’t even remember how old she was, it became a little less surprising.

_ “We wish you luck. Sincerely, Team Danganronpa.” _

She wasn’t sure if she was reading it right, but the word “danganronpa” left a sick taste in her mouth. It came with the same feeling as the name Sayaka, but… this wasn’t a happy reunion with a name. This word felt gross, icky, and it dug a pit inside her stomach.

“So… I just have to turn this thing on.” She spoke to no one in particular, tossing the flashlight around in her hands and fumbling for any kind of button. With a proud exhale, she felt the button underneath her fingers, hesitantly pushing it inwards. As she did so, a blinding bright light began to surround her, and her head whirred like the cogs of a machine, slotting all of her hidden and forgotten memories into place.   


She remembered her love of pop music, her band members, her debut… attending high school, meeting her friends… having her first crush, being in her first relationship… the break up, the hurt, and finally, the game. The terrifying, traumatic experience of being in the game. Each movement and breath that filled her with dread as she anxiously anticipated chaos. 

As thoughts of the game filled up her mind, naturally, her thoughts landed on her death. Leon Kuwata. One of her closest friends, and the boy she attacked, the boy who killed her.

But it still didn’t feel right. It didn’t make sense. If she was dead, why could she feel the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed, and why did she feel the subtle pain each time she bit her lip? All of the things she was experiencing right there, right now, all of the things that made her feel alive, was it a lie?

Is this hell?

As she began to collect her thoughts, she stood up to look at herself in the mirror. She looked just how she remembered. Long, navy hair, blue eyes, fair skin, the natural beauty of a pop idol such as herself. No… that didn’t feel right. She didn’t feel beautiful. She felt like a murderer - or at least, an almost-murderer, and that didn’t feel beautiful at all.

Thinking these things wasn’t helping, so she tore her eyes away from the mirror, instead taking in her surroundings that she seemed to have dismissed beforehand. Sixteen pods, the nearest one to her wide open, but the others sealed shut. It seemed that when she had woken up, she had fallen out on her face. Charming.

Each pod had its own nameplate, much like their dorms at Hope’s Peak, and they each had a red light, confirming people were inside. On closer inspection, hers had a green light… Perhaps green signified that the person had woken up?

Or more accurately, did it notify you that they were dead?

She didn’t want to think about these things just yet. She needed to be calm, take in her surroundings, get as much information as she could. What would Makoto do? Despite his… more childish looks, he seemed to keep a level head in these situations. 

“If I were Makoto…” She hummed, touching her pod with her hand. “I’d want to investigate.”

And she did just that. Walking up to each pod, she took in the nameplates and the lights. Her pod, labelled as Sayaka Maizono, had a green light. The other pods, labelled with their individual names, had red lights. It was a simple process, and it all made sense, until she got to the pods at the far end of the room.

Both pods weren’t labelled with nameplates, and one of them, despite being sealed shut, had a green light on it.

Was someone trapped in there? A student like herself, who had died in the killing game?

She swiftly moved towards it, inspecting around the area which, theoretically, should be wide open. She couldn’t help but wonder who was in there, and why the pod didn’t seem to be open yet. Her mind thought back to each of her fifteen classmates, removing the ones with nameplates off her list.

Wait a minute.

Fifteen classmates?

She was sure there had been fifteen of them in the game, making her to have a total of fourteen classmates. So why did she remember sixteen, and why were there sixteen pods in this room? She listed each of them off in her head, until she reached two final people, both of which she was sure was in her class, but their names and faces remained unknown to her. Was that a clue? Did they have a tie to whoever orchestrated the game?

Her thoughts were interrupted with a loud, booming crash, as a boy fell from one of the pods behind her to the ground.

* * *

When he woke up, he was lying face first on the ground, and his entire body felt numb. It didn’t take him long to realise he wasn’t alone - in fact, as soon as he scrambled to his feet, he could see her directly in his line of vision. No sooner than he realised she was there, he realised she looked terrible - makeup streaming down her puffy, bloated face, assumably from a crying session not too long ago, and cold, empty eyes, filled with resentment and guilt.

He wasn’t quite sure what he’d done to earn the glare, but he could feel small inklings of memories clinging to his consciousness. A golden sword, a knife, a door… Banging. Loud, deafening thumps… A toolbox, and… baseballs. Hundreds of baseballs. He couldn’t tell how they were significant, but just the thought of them made him throw up all over the clean, pristine floor.

He continued to empty his stomach, although he felt like he hadn’t eaten in days, and his head began to swirl with nonsensical thoughts and memories. After what felt like hours, it was over.

Looking up again, he saw the same girl looking at him with shock, unresponsive and unmoving. “Leon…?” It was almost a faint whisper, but he heard it, and somehow the word felt familiar, as if he had heard it before.

Cautiously, the girl began to move towards him this time. She looked scared, almost as if she felt he was dangerous, and it made him begin to wonder if he had done something he forgot. 

She held a hand out towards him, which made him flinch at first, but then he grabbed a hold of it, pulling himself up. 

“We need to find your flashlight.” She spoke softly and nervously, but the small snippet of her voice sounded beautiful to him.

“Flashlight…?”

She nodded, walking past him and carefully tiptoeing past his pools of vomit. “I found one near me when I woke up…”

There was no harm in trusting her for now, so he looked around the area he had fallen, keeping his eye out for anything that may look like a flashlight. Reaching inside his pod, he found one attached to the inner side, and he pulled it out with a quick yank.

Just the movement itself made her jump and whimper in fear.

He gave her an apologetic look, before turning to inspect the flashlight some more. It had a post-it note attached, which had a carefully written message that didn’t really make sense to him.

_ “Welcome back, Leon.” _

“Leon…?” He had heard the girl say it beforehand, and once again he felt that familiar, rushing feeling. 

She nodded in response, carefully walking back around the vomit. It was clear that the mess disgusted her in some way. “Leon… That’s your name. Leon Kuwata.”

“My name? What’s your’s?” He hummed in curiosity. He had so many questions, and nowhere to start.”

“My name is Sayaka. Sayaka Maizono.” 

It was just a name, but it felt like a spear, striking through his heart. It was painful beyond belief. Every letter, every syllable, brought back unwanted, buried memories he wasn’t ready to hear. 

_ BANG. _

_ He kept banging and banging his fists on the door, frustrated, confused and angry. “Sayaka! Open the door!” He could only hear whimpers from the other end, but he didn’t feel any guilt. He was blinded with fury, and it was like his moral code was stripped from him, leaving only this hurt - and a burning desire to cause pain. _

_ BANG!! BANG BANG!! _

_ “Sayaka! Open the door right now or I’ll-” _

His memory became fuzzy, and he was snapped out of his thoughts by the girl in front of him. What did he do? He couldn’t even remember that, but it made him want to throw up again.

As he spilled his guts on the floor, the girl only flinched, seemingly unconcerned for his well being. Instead, she gave him a cautious, disgusted glare. “Just read the rest of the note…” She muttered. “Please.”

Pushing his doubts, thoughts and memories away, he followed her instructions, reading the rest of the note in front of him.

_ “Turn on the flashlight to regain all your memories from before and during the game. We wish you luck. Sincerely, Team Danganronpa.” _

He frowned, reading the note a couple times. That didn’t make sense at all. He didn’t remember much, but he knew that flashlights didn’t work like that, and it all just seemed a bit silly to him.

“Just do what it says…” He heard the girl behind him comment, and he complied quickly, turning the flashlight on bright in his face.

The girl behind him began speaking again, something about blindness, but it was quickly drowned out by the recollection of everything he was missing. Memories of baseball, music, his cousin… Each and every one swarming into his head like bees. And then… he remembered the game. Monokuma. Sayaka. His guilt, that came just an hour too late. And of course, his execution.

For the third time that day, Leon felt the bile from his stomach rise up in his throat, and before he knew it, it was all over the floor.

On the other hand, Sayaka had no huge reaction to this. It was almost like she was in shock, as if seeing the face of the other was just too much to handle - and as Leon looked up at her, he understood that feeling too. The face of someone he once liked was now just a picture that harboured large amounts of guilt.

“Sayaka.” He mumbled, but it was too quiet for the both of them to hear. He was scared of repeating that name again, and getting the flooding memories of what happened. However, he knew he had to say something, and it was the only word he could think of.

Sayaka, Sayaka, Sayaka.

Every thought was filled with her. Each feeling of guilt, each feeling of anger and upset, and still that lingering feeling of liking from before everything. There wasn’t any room for anything else, and he wasn’t sure how to voice what he wanted to say.

“Sayaka.”

This time he was louder, just loud enough for them both to hear, but he misjudged the effect. He felt his breathing constrict and his headspace spiralling down into darkness. 

“Don’t call me that..” She whimpered back at him, her usually cheerful expression instead fearful and disgusted. “Please… don’t.” He couldn’t help but notice her voice wavering, and the idea that he was the reason for it tore up his heart.

Just as he was about to reply, he was cut off by the noise of a latch opening, and as they turned their heads, the metal door that was seemingly trapping them swung wide open, and a bright, blinding light flooded into the room.

It was time to fix everything.

* * *

The goal of Team Danganronpa was simple. Produce an entertaining show for viewers, and gain popularity through views and advertisement. It was a normal TV show, but that also meant it had its secrets.

No one knew that the actors and actresses weren’t acting. They knew the characters were based on the celebrities and talented people playing them, but they weren’t aware of the situation - and they never would be. Each student was sworn to secrecy, and Hope’s Peak Academy staff swore to it too, on the basis that it would gain the school more prospecting students. 

So far, it was working. 

Although, the problems laid with the actors. An experience like that is a very traumatic experience, and not one that they could let go unnoticed. If the media found out of the psychological damage it had on the actors, it would be an outrage, and everything they worked for would fall apart.

To counter this, they formed a plan. It was a plan they were so sure of that they relied on it completely - and if it didn’t work, they would have trouble.

After each character died, and in turn woke up from the simulation, they would be placed in an alternate version of the simulation. In this version, there were no murder motives, no Monokuma, no killing game. Instead, they would be instructed to live in harmony. 

When everyone was able to reach a level of friendship where they forgive each other and are able to cope with the possible trauma, they would close the simulation down, and allow the students to resume their normal school lives.

It was a smart plan. A brilliant plan, even. But when Leon and Sayaka woke up from the simulation, they realised how much they misjudged the trauma that danganronpa would bring them. 

This was going to take a lot of work, but they were up for the challenge.

It was all going to work out in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> hey, i hope you enjoyed this! feel free to tell me any of your thoughts on this so far! im always willing to listen to any criticism if needed as well ^^


End file.
